Riverside Tunnel
Riverside Tunnel is a turnpike toll booth tunnel seen near in the town of Riverside and plays a minor setting for the first chapter of the Death Toll campaign in ''Left 4 Dead''. History The tunnel is half a mile long and height clearance is 18 feet and 6 inches, and serves as one of the main access points (from the North) to the town of Riverside and uses a toll booth or turnpike. The tunnel connects off a bridge and traffic flow is controlled by a nearby traffic light (due to the toll booth), which follows the highway eventually leading into the town. It is a long tunnel with side rooms along the side of the tunnel used for storage as well as some mechanical purposes; it also seems the tunnel is near the Eastern Waterworks plant that helps assist with the overflow pipes for Riverside. It is also assumed that the toll booth is inside the tunnel (past the barricade); however, it is never seen in-game by the Survivors. Current Status With the Infection rapidly getting closer to Riverside and the military outpost at Whitney County being overrun, the military's combat engineers deliberately dropped the bridge just outside the Riverside Tunnel as part of a plan to defend Riverside. Once the bridge was down, they next blocked the tunnel to prevent the more direct route leading to the town stopping the Infected; however, it seems that the Infected were able to circle around and make their way to the town anyway. It seems people scattered in all directions trying to make their way to Riverside as many vehicles are seen littered on the highway and in the tunnel which allowed the refugees to become infected. The Survivors start off after trees have blocked the road, thereby preventing the armored truck from driving on to the town. They re-armed themselves from an abandoned police car and begin to make their way to the military outpost. They access the tunnel after circumventing the problem posed by its demolished approach bridge by the military while trying to navigate their way in the tunnel filled with wrecked motor vehicles. They notice the tunnel's condition such as its roof that has partially collapsed, obstacle course of abandon vehicles, and the barricade that forces them to take an alternate route through the mechanical area. Once the Survivors find various supplies in service spaces on either side of the tunnel and the large service room, they leave it via a doorway leading to pumping facility for Riverside's overflow pipes and rest inside the safe room. Notes * A toll booth is never seen in the tunnel despite the chapter title being called "The Turnpike". * The speed limit for driving through the tunnel is set at 45 mph. * There is also a deer caution sign near the tunnel cautioning drivers; however, Francis will comment on it saying, "careful, deer around here..." * This is the first tunnel the Survivors go through, the second being The Tunnel in the Blood Harvest campaign. * The military is seen playing a more of an active role than CEDA as the Army has set up a command post at the town where as CEDA just informed people to make their way there. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Death Toll Category:Chapters Category:Locations